1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety saw chain for chain saw and more particularly to the configuration of drive links and cutter links so as to get a high cutting power, to decrease the vibration, kickback, and the friction of the saw chain on the guide bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search of prior art records has unveiled the following patents:                1. No CA 1,195,211 issued in 1985 to Landwehr;        2. No CA 627238 issued in 1961 to August;        3. No CA 651448 issued in 1962 to August;        4. No U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,047 issued in 1978 to Ratz and al.;        5. No U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,803 issued in 1986 to Anderson;        6. No U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,221 issued in 1988 to Nitschmann and al.; and        7. No U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,876 issued in 1983 to Loigerot.        
The patent to Ratz is probably the most relevant. As can be seen, the patent to Ratz shows a method of producing cutting teeth for a chain saw each of which has a base body and a tooth roof, and in which the base body is cranked along a substantially sharp edge relative to tooth roof.
The gist of the invention is therefore to provide a saw chain with a simple configuration so as to get a high cutting power, to decrease the vibration, kickback, and the friction of the saw chain on the guide bar.